


heart

by bluetint



Series: so put another dime in the jukebox baby [9]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Co-Parenting, Demon Hunters, Demons, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: written for the prompt: heart





	heart

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: heart

“Noooo,” whined the child, “make a heart! A heart!”

The demon frowned. Adjusted his fingers to mirror the child’s. “Like this?”

The boy nods, thick messy hair flopping onto his forehead.

“Child,” growled the demon, who was thoroughly vexed by now. “How is this a heart?”

The child, Yugyeom, puffs his cheeks out in annoyance. Pudgy hands grab at fingers tipped with wicked sharp nails. Twists them to his liking. Holds up his own two itty bitty fingers.

“See? A heart.”

Jaebum still didn’t understand how this was supposed to be the human organ that pumped blood throughout the body. He glanced over to the child’s father, hoping for an explanation.

Jackson, who was watching over them over his mug of tea, laughed. “The kid’s right. It is a heart.”

Jaebum sniffs. “I may be an illiterate denizen of hell, but even I know the human heart isn’t shaped like this.”

Mark, the child’s other father, comes over and places a mug of coffee in the demon’s hands. Jaebum takes it, grateful for the nourishment and clarity the vile tasting liquid provided. “You are correct to say that’s not how the human heart is shaped. But Yugyeom’s a baby and he hasn’t quite yet seen the real thing. So, this is how he sees it.”

Jaebum harrumphs. Yugyeom whines that he’s not a baby. Mark scoops Yugyeom into his arms and proceeds to tickle him. The child squirms in his grip and lets out a squeal.

Jinyoung, who’d been busy making breakfast at the stove, finally turned, placing platters laden with breakfast food on to the table. He frowned at the sight of the hunter gun in the middle of the polished surface. “Jackson, what have I said about weapons at the table? You know Yugyeom isn’t supposed to be near them. And Mark, go wash his face.”

The child had too many fathers. But Jaebum didn’t mind. Children must receive love and nourishment as much as possible, from as many sources as possible.

Chagrined, Jackson removes the gun and goes out of the room to put it away. 

The titillating aroma of French toast and sausages made his stomach growl. Jinyoung whirls on him. “And you. Cut your nails. You know the rules.”

Jaebum would roll his eyes, but Jinyoung didn’t take too kindly to be mocked. He was the most powerful of the three, being the one to bound Jaebum to their wills. 

Plus, the nails only hindered him when he was trying to use the utensils. Also, he was supposed to darn socks after breakfast. Overgrown nails would only make the process trickier.

Still he made his displeasure known by exhaling a dramatic sigh as he uncurled from the floor. Raising his eyebrows, Jinyoung hands him the clippers. 

Few minutes later, they’re all seated in their respective chairs. Jaebum gets the stool, out of consideration for his tail and wings. They all hold hands and say grace. His empty mug is filled with more coffee.

Eternal servitude was hella weird, thought Jaebum, as Yugyeom tried to feed him some squished toast. When he'd been captured, he'd expected torture, shortly followed by execution. 

Who would've thought Im Jaebum, a demon whose mere name would strike in terror in the hearts of everyone would end up becoming a father and a paramour to three men?

If the Devil and his minions could see him, they'd be laughing their gnarly butts off right now.

But, Jaebum thought as he chewed on the bite and Mark smiled fondly at him and Yugyeom attempted to play with his tail with Jackson and Jinyoung bickering in the background, he didn't mind. He honestly didn't.

Damnation was funny that way.

**Author's Note:**

> at this point it's safe to assume i have temporarily lost my marbles


End file.
